Feminism
Feminism (also known as Social Justice ''or ''Feminazism) is currently the most "powerful" religion in the western world. Feminism is the official religion of Sweden, and the de facto most common religion of San Fransisco, Murica and the entire province of British Columbia, Koridai. The official devil of Feminism is the patriarchy, and the God is political correctness. All in all though, feminism is terrorism still a thing on the internet. How To Destroy Feminism * Nuclear war * Telling them that they will never win * Fighting them back with memes * Using all their hypocritical statements against them * Telling them "the truth" (you know exactly what the truth is) Dictionary Definition While most dictionaries like to claim Feminism is for equality, this is no longer the case. In fact, it was no longer the case after 1950. Most feminists today like to scream sexist at everything, and attribute everything to the devil patriarchy. Music/Art Feminist music is simply screaming into the microphone whilst their art is just random splatters of their, erm, blood.. Yup, this shows how much standards of music and art has dropped in the 21st century. Male feminists are no different from Jewish Nazis. Feminists Feminists are generally fat, red to pink haired and have problamatic glasses. There is some variation, but low in quantity. Male feminists (also known as manginas) are on the other hand weak willed and will help any woman even if it harms them. Feministic "Marxism" They usually believe to be Marxists to have a generic explanation for their understanding of "equality", although Marxism has practically nothing to do with the political stuff they are practising. Whilst Marxism concerns the rich and poor, feminists replace the rich with the men, who have all the privilege, and replace the poor with the women, who are all oppressed. High Priestesses of Feminism To be a priestess of feminism, there are a few requirements. One must be a woman, shout about random things, claim to be a victim, and have red dyed hair. Here is a list of high priestesses: *Anita Sarkessian *Jessica Valenti *Alice Schwarzer *Chanty "Big Red" Binx Commandments #Thou shalt not manspread nor mansplain. #Thou shalt teach men not to rape. #Thou shalt listen and believe. #Thine name shalt not be Hugh Mungus. #Thou shalt be a victim, but also empowered #Thou shalt dye thy hair red or blue, depending on thine rank in feminism. #Thou shalt find everything a man does oppressive and everything a woman does empowering. #Thou shalt check thy privilege! #Thou must be triggered whenever anything relating men is brought up #Thou shalt not be CIS-gendered, white, or male, or thus can trigger all feminism. #Thou shalt accept all 63 genders except men #Thou shalt shame straight men for being straight and hate gay men for being gay. #Thou shalt attack Lauren Southern Category:Religion Category:Politics Category:RISD Category:Evil Category:Offensive Category:Bullies Category:Evil Organizations Category:Losers Category:Fat Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Nazis Category:RNSH Category:Feminists Category:Uneducated Category:Communists Category:Dictators Category:Misandrists Category:Demons Category:Hypocrites Category:SJWs Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Ugly Characters Category:LGBT Category:Scumbags Category:Murderers